1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light valves and fluid valves, and more particularly, to such valve devices using one or more micro electromechanical system (“MEMS”) elements.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
In Applicant's parent application referenced above, Applicant discloses a MEMS maskless photoresist exposure system for selectively exposing a pattern of light to a photosensitive layer, such as a photoresist layer on a semiconductor wafer, without the use of a mask. The basic MEMS light shutter structure disclosed within Applicant's parent application has additional valve applications beyond exposing photosensitive layers to a predetermined pattern of light.
Fluid control valves have countless uses in controlling fluid delivery and fluid aspiration. Automotive fuel injectors are but one example of such fluid valves. Likewise, light valves which selectively pass or block a beam of light also find many applications. Indeed, a camera lens shutter, or other light shutter, may be regarded as such a light valve. There is often a need for a valve that can be opened and closed very quickly, and which can respond quickly to rapidly changing conditions. Valves typically require moving elements, and the movable elements often present inertial limitations that restrict the response time of such valves. In some instances, it is desirable to implement a valve function inside a rather small, confined space that is not large enough to contain a typical mechanical valve.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a valve device which can be used to selectively control the passage of fluid or light through such valve, and wherein the position of the valve can be rapidly adjusted to account for changed conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a valve that has very little inertial mass for allowing such valve to be opened or closed relatively quickly.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a valve device that can be provided in a highly compact form for use within confined spaces.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a valve device that can be controlled electronically, as by a microprocessor.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide such a valve which itself can be formed easily and inexpensively using known photolithographic semiconductor processing techniques.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art as the description of the present invention proceeds.